<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whisper by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060071">Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-Kiss: Fingers </p>
<p>From the DL discord server Bingo Card I was given (thank you to the folks on there for this; I’m loving the prompts I got!) </p>
<p>Set in about 1976 because...no real reason other than I wanted it to be lol. </p>
<p>Did not exactly intend on this going smutty and romantic, but here we are all the same! That said, it is a bit NSFW! </p>
<p>Haven’t written for this ship before (Maycury I think is the ship name?) and as always when I do write things like this (like w/my Sledgefu stuff) it is written solely as a work of fun and fiction, with no ill intent meant towards the actual folks. I think p much all of y’all that read my work know that already, but since this is my first fic like this, I felt it was better to note the disclaimer, just to be safe!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dork Lovers Server Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also this song: https://open.spotify.com/track/0p1rnxXKJeDb3oujoRX4ZG?si=2q5xYcwdSsmBsN3Ex-DdGQ <br/>works for so many of my more romantic fics, but I borrowed the title of it to title this fic and it vibes v well with this piece, so give it a listen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to stare at me the entire time?” Brian laughed. </p>
<p>“Would you hate it if I did?” Freddie asked back with a smile. </p>
<p>It was just the two of them in the rehearsal space; Roger and John had gone to get food since they’d managed to completely forget about lunch, and had only now broken for a late dinner. </p>
<p>Despite that, the room felt incredibly full. Of tension, rather than people this time, but neither one of them were addressing it. </p>
<p>Because really, how did you address something like this? </p>
<p>The kiss had been brief, last week, during a night out with all of them plus the crew for the next tour. A ‘get to know you’ sort of night, so the drinking had been minimal, and by the time they’d walked everyone else home, they were both stone cold sober. </p>
<p>Which was maybe what had made it more surprising. If they had been drunk, it could have been brushed off. An accident. An outburst of a mash of feelings, taken out via affection with the closest trusted person. </p>
<p>But that wasn’t what it had been. It had been a deliberate, slow, move to duck into the alley just before Brian’s home, to kiss hard enough that Freddie ended up backed against the brick wall, hands looped around Brian’s shoulders, fingers tangled delicately in his curls. To be out of breath enough that there was, for a second, the muttered question from Brian asking if Freddie wanted him to come home with him, if he would have him go home with him. </p>
<p>But then the moment had broken and reality had come crashing back in, and Freddie had finished dropping Brian off at home with both of them blushing brightly enough that it was easily seen despite the darkness. </p>
<p>And now, this. The not exactly uncomfortable tension, but tension that needed addressing and relief all the same. </p>
<p>“I don’t suppose I would,” Brian replied. “If it makes you happy to watch me, go for it.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t playing anything in particular, just bouncing around from idea to idea, threading them together into something that perhaps wouldn’t be cohesive enough for a radio single, but that was beautiful to hear all the same. </p>
<p>“That’s lovely,” Freddie murmured as he leaned against the back of his chair. “No idea how we could use it, but I like it.” </p>
<p>“Which part?” </p>
<p>“All of it.” </p>
<p>Brian smiled. “I don’t think the other two would want it in anything. How would we add them into it?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Freddie admitted. “But you’ll have to do something with it when we let you solo. The fans will like it.” </p>
<p>Brian shook his head. “I don’t know. Too much of my fingers flying about, not enough to keep their attention.” </p>
<p>“I think they like watching your fingers move as much as the music they make,” Freddie said. The ‘and I do too’ went unsaid. </p>
<p>But Brian blushed anyway, as if he’d somehow found a way to hear it in Freddie’s head. “You sound like Chrissie. She says that’s what the girls all watch.” </p>
<p>“Not just the girls,” Freddie said, meaning it much more nonchalantly than how it came out. The room was starting to feel unbearably warm. </p>
<p>“I’ve noticed,” Brian said, but his head raised to meet Freddie’s gaze before he could turn away. “It’s really nice, all the attention. From whoever it comes from, you know?” </p>
<p>Freddie nodded, biting back the thousands of things he wanted to actually say. “Makes you feel special, standing up there, all those eyes on you.” </p>
<p>“Something like that,” Brian said. His fingers had slowed in their playing, but the tune was as beautiful as before. “Off-stage, too.” </p>
<p>The urge to stand up and deposit himself in Brian’s lap (after carefully removing the Red Special, of course) was ridiculously strong, but he fought it. One kiss didn’t mean anything. One kiss was nothing, a mistake, a moment meant to be history-</p>
<p>“You know,” Brian interrupted his train of thought. “I’ve always thought about the playing about some singers have done with their guitarists, do you know what I mean?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly, no,” Freddie replied, though he had ideas rapidly running through his head. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“When they have their teeth all in the way,” Brian laughed. “How do I describe it better? On their knees, mouth right over the strings...” </p>
<p>Freddie knew exactly what he meant, and exactly what that action was meant to simulate, and he knew exactly how to say it so Brian would know he was on the same page. </p>
<p>But the tension was at a breaking point, and that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun as showing him that he knew what Brian meant.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got it,” Freddie said, and stood up from his chair, motioning for Brian to do the same. “Go on, do your thing. I’ll try it, and you tell me if I’ve got it right.” </p>
<p>Brian stood, strumming slowly, eyes locked onto Freddie as he approached. </p>
<p>“So, in the middle of it all,” he said softly. “I drop down like this.” </p>
<p>He dropped to his knees as carefully as he could in front of Brian; the floor was not soft but it hardly mattered at the moment. </p>
<p>“And go like this,” he moved so his lips were just over Brian’s hand. “But faster, more violent when we’re onstage, right?” </p>
<p>Brian made a sharp noise that sounded like yes, but more like a whimper. </p>
<p>He wanted so much to happen right then. For Brian to set aside the Red Special so he could get to doing something else while he was on his knees, for Brian’s hand to gently grasp at the back of his head (and it would be gentle, Brian didn’t have it in him to be too rough, he was certain, and that wasn’t a bad thing at all, it was sweet.) To lock the door to the room so they couldn’t be interrupted when Roger and John returned (because he was hungry, but not for food anymore.) </p>
<p>But he fought it again, and instead pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s fingers as he stopped strumming. </p>
<p>And that was what finally made the tension break. </p>
<p>Brian moved quickly, setting the Red Special carefully aside on its stand by his chair, then pulled Freddie to his feet. </p>
<p>“I need to have a talk with Chrissie, don’t I?” he murmured and settled his hands on Freddie’s hips.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m not as straight as I thought I was, am I?” </p>
<p>Freddie shrugged. “I can’t say yay or nay on that for you, darling. Only you can. But if I had to give you an opinion-” </p>
<p>The crush of Brian’s lips against his interrupted him, and he longed desperately for another brick wall to be pushed up to. Leaning more against Brian, letting him hold him up and close was fine enough, but his legs were absolutely shaky in the most wonderful way even so, and he didn’t relish the idea of literally melting and falling all over Brian. </p>
<p>“They’ll be back before we know it,” he gasped when Brian finally gave him more than a moment to catch his breath. “We could continue this-” </p>
<p>“In the tapes closet,” Brian nodded. “Good idea.” </p>
<p>He had actually meant to say later, figuring that’s what Brian would be more comfortable with. “Brian May, you continue to surprise me. Fucking in the tapes closet, not what I thought I’d hear you suggesting.” </p>
<p>“Maybe not fucking,” Brian admitted. “But only because I want to do that right, in a bed. And with more time, because god knows I don’t really know what I’m doing here, and I barely know what I’m doing with women, and god how on earth am I going to talk to Chrissie about this, how do I start that conversation and-” </p>
<p>Freddie kissed him gently. “Breathe. We’ll figure that all out later. For now, there’s a closet, and I would very much like to be in it with you, doing whatever all you’re comfortable doing in there.” </p>
<p>Brian nodded, and took him by the hand to the closet. “Thank god this thing has a lock.” </p>
<p>“Thank god Roger locked himself in here once already, otherwise we might have never known until now that it did lock,” Freddie said. “I didn’t think that knowledge would be useful like that, but here we are!” </p>
<p>It was incredibly dark, and instead of calming Brian it had given him the giggles as he wrapped his arms around Freddie again. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” </p>
<p>It was adorable, the soft little giggles, the feeling of Brian’s head dropping to his shoulder. “I am. Just...a lot running through my head at the moment. Going a million miles a minute.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that the usual speed?” Freddie smiled, and let himself take over, pressing kisses to Brian’s neck, a hand pushing his curls out of the way. </p>
<p>“Might normally be only a thousand,” Brian said, then sighed delightfully. “Slowing down some now, I’m rather happily distracted.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Freddie said. “Allow me to distract you more, if you’d like.” </p>
<p>“I would very much like,” Brian said, then gasped at the sound of the door to the room opening. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>“No, you said later for that,” Freddie whispered. “I think it would be best if I showed exactly what that little move with your guitar is meant to simulate, don’t you? So we can do it more effectively onstage.” </p>
<p>“But-” </p>
<p>“If you don’t want me to,” Freddie said. “I’ll stop. We can go back out. There’s no rush, and if you’re uncomfortable with this while they’re out there, then we don’t have to do anything. Just say the word.” </p>
<p>He could hear John and Roger, baffled, talking with each other and questioning where on earth he and Brian had gone. For another moment, there was only silence and the sound of them. </p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” Brian said. “I can be quiet. I think. I’m going to try to be, at least.” </p>
<p>“Truthfully, I’d love to hear you be loud, and I fully intend to hear that later,” Freddie said as he got down to his knees and undid Brian’s trousers. “But for now, that would probably be best, if you can be quiet.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, is this the worst thing you think anyone’s done in here?” Brian fussed, even as he slipped his cock out from his underwear. </p>
<p>“Oh Brian,” Freddie sighed, then licked a stripe up Brian’s hard cock. “This is probably one of the most innocent things anyone has done in this closet. And that’s counting Roger, who claims he had a wank while he was locked in here. But he may have been making that up just to to get on me about that time, I don’t know for sure how true that is.” </p>
<p>Brian nodded, then clapped a hand over his mouth as Freddie swallowed him down fully. </p>
<p>He gave Brian a warning glance that he knew he likely couldn’t see, but at the moment it was all he could manage with his mouth preoccupied. </p>
<p>Besides that, it was fun to feel Brian squirm, to hear the tiny whines that escaped as he sucked his cock, the needy whimpers when he paused to kiss the barely available bare skin of Brian’s hip. He doubted Roger and John were paying enough attention hear them (in fact, it sounded like they’d started practicing again with just themselves), but the idea that they might was wickedly wonderful. </p>
<p>It was only another minute or two before Brian was gently tapping at his shoulder, and he knew why. It wasn’t every single time that he felt like swallowing, but if there was ever a time to put in the effort and take someone as deep as he could while they came, it was certainly here with Brian. </p>
<p>“Fucking christ,” Brian whimpered, a hand resting at the back of Freddie’s head. </p>
<p>“No, just me,” Freddie grinned as he let Brian’s cock rest soft against the fabric of Brian’s trousers. “But thank you for the compliment.” </p>
<p>Brian giggled again, and it was the best and sweetest noise, almost as good as the kiss Brian gave him as he tucked himself away. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to pay you back for that, here,” Brian admitted sheepishly. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do that as well as you can.” </p>
<p>“You’ll get there,” Freddie said. “It’s enough now that we got to do anything at all.” </p>
<p>“Maybe tonight?” Brian asked. “After the rest of rehearsal, I mean.” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow night,” Freddie said. “After you talk to Chrissie.” </p>
<p>His eyes had adjusted enough to the dark that he could see Brian nod. “Right. That has to be done first.” </p>
<p>“It does,” Freddie said, and kissed him softly. “After that? There’s room at mine for you, if that’s what you want.” </p>
<p>“It is,” Brian said. </p>
<p>“You can think about it, I mean right this minute might not be the best time to make the decision-” </p>
<p>“I didn’t make it now,” Brian interrupted. “Made it weeks ago, months ago. But was too scared to bring it up or say anything, or act on it until last week after the pub.” </p>
<p>“I had wondered,” Freddie admitted, and suddenly the months full of oddly tender moments with Brian, that had sat right along the edge of being boyfriends rather than just friends, made sense. “But I didn’t want to push anything, since I didn’t know if I was fully right in what I was thinking.” </p>
<p>“You were right,” Brian said, and kissed him deeply, a hand at the back of his neck. “I think we have to find a way to go back out there now, without it being weird.” </p>
<p>“We’re dating, and I just gave you a blowjob in a closet,” Freddie said gently. “There isn’t a way for us to walk out together to them without it being a little bit odd. But that’s okay. Own it. We’d have to tell them too, eventually. Might as well be right now.” </p>
<p>Brian nodded, the unlocked and opened the door. </p>
<p>“See! I knew they were fucking in there,” Roger scoffed. “A tenner you owe me, John.” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t fucking,” Freddie said. “Only a blowjob; you don’t owe him anything, John.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have that much on me anyway,” John said, bouncing in place, continuing to play as he talked. “Wondered how long before it would finally happen. Congratulations.” </p>
<p>“I thought I was being subtle about it all,” Brian said. </p>
<p>“Subtle as screaming fire in a theater,” Roger chuckled. “Good for you two, though. Does Chrissie...” </p>
<p>“I’m going to tell her tomorrow,” Brian said as he walked back to the Red Special and picked it up. “I’m not exactly worried, but-” </p>
<p>“It’ll go how it goes, and she has every right to feel however she does afterwards,” Freddie interrupted as he made his way to the piano. “Just be honest, and it’ll be however it is. Nothing more you can do about it.” </p>
<p>“...I’ll pack up my things once I get home tonight,” Brian said after a thoughtful pause. “For the best, since I’ll be at yours anyway.” </p>
<p>“Lovely, now you can be late to practice together,” Roger said. “Very romantic.” </p>
<p>“We’ll set an alarm or something,” Freddie said. “No belief in us whatsoever...” </p>
<p>“Stop being late, and I’ll start believing,” Roger teased. </p>
<p>“Speaking of late,” John said. “Are we going to get to it, or shall we call it for the night?” </p>
<p>“Could we call it?” Brian asked, already packing up the Red Special. “I think I’d rather talk to Chrissie tonight, and if I get home soon she might still be awake.” </p>
<p>They all nodded and started to clean up. What food Roger and John hadn’t tucked into was divvied up between the three of them, with Freddie taking Brian’s share. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave the light on for you,” he said softly as he walked with Brian outside. “I don’t have an extra key, but if you ring the bell, I’ll let you in.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to wake you if you’re asleep,” Brian said. He adjusted his grip on the Red Special’s case nervously. </p>
<p>“I’ll be doing my best not to sleep anyway,” Freddie said. “Waiting up for you. No matter how long it takes, and don’t you dare rush that conversation with Chrissie on my behalf, alright? Let her say what she needs to before you go running out the door.” </p>
<p>Brian nodded. “I’ll see you at home?” </p>
<p>He kissed him gently, quickly, mindful that someone could happen to be looking outside and see them. “See you there, love.” </p>
<p>He didn’t quite skip home, happy though he was. The whole thing wasn’t without pain, and he hoped desperately that Chrissie would be okay. Flowers wouldn’t make up for the massive announcement and change to her life, but if nothing else, perhaps some sent to her might soothe things a little. He wanted to try and do that for her, if he could. </p>
<p>And for Brian, even more. He wanted him to feel fully at home as soon as he got there, and if he worked fast, he could clean out room in the dresser for Brian’s things, create a safe space for the Red Special to be put whenever they weren’t out rehearsing or touring or Brian didn’t feel like wandering about with it and working on whatever ideas were in his head. There was an extra pillow in the closet to put on the bed, and a slightly longer blanket that he would put out (though it still might not cover Brian completely, but it would be better than the current one if nothing else.) </p>
<p>It wasn’t how he had seen rehearsal ending for the night, if he was honest. It was so much better, and the idea that every rehearsal from now on would end with Brian coming back home with him, made it perfect. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>